Celibatory Surprise
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Cassie makes a revelation that shocks her big sister.


Title: "Celibatory Surprise"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Cassie makes a revelation that shocks her big sister.  
Disclaimer: Cassie, Miranda, Minotaur, Sebastian, all other names and characters, and the Voyage of the Unicorn are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes no profit off of this story.

"Cassie, maybe I should talk to you before you go?" Miranda called to her younger sister from where she stood, her hand entwined with her beloved husband's.

Cassie looked up, her blue eyes sparkling with pure joy. "Sure, Miranda. What is it?" she asked as her new husband and she came closer to the other couple.

Miranda's blue eyes drifted meaningfully between Sebastian and the Minotaur and then darted over to where her father, his arm wrapped around his wife's slender waist as Medusa leaned into his embrace, stood nearby. "Not here."

"Oookay." Cassie shrugged and released her husband's hand before following her sister to a part of the grove away from the others. "What is it?" she asked, turning to look up at her older sister from beneath the long, white veil that had been folded back over the top of her head.

"Hum . . . " Why was she so nervous, Miranda wondered. This was, after all, only Cassie, but then again, what big sister would not be nervous when approaching the subject of matrimonial sex with their little sister for the first time? "Huh . . . Well, you _do_ know what you're getting into tonight, right?" Miranda finally blurted out.

Cassie's eyes shone with eagerness as she glanced back to the being who had won her heart. "Oh, do I ever!" she exclaimed in a lustful sigh, her blue eyes sparkling and her grin growing even bigger.

Miranda grinned at her little sister's expression but nonetheless persisted, "And you _do_ know that he's not going to be like a normal man, right?"

"Of course!" Cassie answered immediately as her eyes tore away from her husband to look back at her sister. "Miranda, I know you just want me to be prepared, but just between me and you, you're a bit late to be having this conversation with me now. We already . . . _you know_ . . . "

Miranda's jaw dropped in shock at first, but she quickly recovered. "You didn't!" she squealed, blushing lightly under the watchful eyes of the young women's husbands.

"We did!" Cassie admitted through a fit of merry giggles.

Miranda was the first to settle her fit of laughter, but she couldn't reel in her curiosity. "How was he?" She couldn't help asking. After all, he was even less human than her own husband.

"Well . . ." Cassie's voice trailed off as her huge grin grew even bigger and her blue eyes sparkled at the fond memory. "Let's just say he's definitely more _bull_ than man in the size area, but he could still be a fabulous lover even if it was shorter than Sebastian's!"

"Cassie!" Miranda squealed. "You know I already told you that Sebastian's passion more than makes up for his size and that size doesn't matter!"

Cassie grinned up at her older sister and shook her head slightly. "Just keep telling yourself that, sis," she told her with a slight wriggle of her nose and a mischievous wink.

"It's true!" Miranda exclaimed hotly.

"I don't doubt that," Cassie admitted truthfully. "I'm just saying that he's got that much size _and_ passion."

When Miranda glanced up at the Minotaur, she noticed that their family's curiosity about just what they were talking about was beginning to grow and knew they had better stop talking before they were eavesdropped upon. "Well, you go enjoy him, girl," she told her sister with a grin and a gentle, playful push, "and _I'll_ go enjoy _my_ man." Some women would have been jealous of Cassie's ideal mate but not Miranda for, no matter what, Sebastian would always remain exactly the one she needed, wanted, and loved and the things they did would always both fuel and satisfy their passions. The sisters turned and walked together, hand in hand, to rejoin their loving family.

When they reached the others, Sebastian turned to Miranda, curiosity dancing in his chocolate eyes. "What did you girls talk about?"

"Never you mind," Miranda replied with a loving smile as she silenced his questions with a heated kiss.

Cassie, too, met her husband with a passionate kiss. "Let's go, Mini," she spoke softly to him after they parted. Cassie's hand remained in the Minotaur's even as they turned to make their getaway.

**The End**


End file.
